Fighting Souls
by Budderawesomeness
Summary: Tessa, Jem, William, and OC. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOL jk but still. PLEASE READ.


**Okay this is about Tessa and William. Derp. Anyway, is you like romances between 3 guys, Jem, William, and Kierran, (oc), then you'll love this. **

**;)**

Introduction

_ It was a cold night. Tessa stood, freezing in the snow while she shoveled snow off the sidewalk with her bare hands. She was tempted to go back inside and demand her pay for the day, but such an outburst would cost her her job. Tessa had to bring money in or else she and her 'family' would starve. In fact, if she died, no one would be able to protect her younger brother and friends. She had no parents, they had died with pneumonia. Tessa also was the head of a gang. She and her brother were in it and she looked after her friends because they took care of her brother. She shoveled off the last bits of snow._

"There!"

Tessa looked around, satisfied with her job. She went to the front of the house and banged on the door. She shivered in the cold and pounded even harder. Tessa looked through the window and saw the old woman counting out the money demanded by Tessa. Tessa had also asked for food if the good old woman could spare it. The old woman good naturedly replied that she would, for she would not want to see a hard worker like Tessa die from starvation. She watched as the old woman put the money away and Tessa's mouth watered as she watched the old woman cut slices of cheese, ham, turkey and bread. The old woman put it together into a mouthwatering piece of heaven and packed it into a cloth bag. Tessa ran back to the front door as the old woman hobbled out and thanked her for her service. She gave Tessa the bag and money and asked if she would come again. Tessa pondered and said maybe-if she didn't have a lot of jobs this month.

Tessa worked constantly, trying to keep her gang going. The gang had a schedule-Tessa would always go out to work or hunt, but the rest would stay to scavenge for food. Her brother was only nine years old-and as **innocent** as a doe. He needed protection constantly, so the gang members rotated their schedule. Two members would watch over him for a few hours and the rest would look for food and then they rotated. Tessa's brother's name was Gabriel, after the angel, but was nicknamed Gabry for short. He was a cute, adorable boy who still had yet to discover the hardship and evil of the world. Tessa made sure that he was taught how to scavenge, but not in places like the dumpster, or the sewer, but places like trash bins right outside houses. Tessa wanted to make sure Gabry started with the smallest places to scavenge and work his way to helping Tessa with jobs that involved money. But that was a long way off.

Tessa made her way back home in the raging snow that would soon form into an unyielding blizzard, strong and impassive. She walked into the wall of the barn and cursed that she could not see anything in the blizzard. Tessa used the wall as a guide for her and walked to the barn door. It was near the outskirts of town, making hunting a lot easier. The barn was their home and a trading post for other groups like her. Each group was known and all of them had gory names and they sounded repulsive. Except for Tessa's group. Tessa's gang was called the Fateful Hopers and yet, they were the most menacing, quiet and passive, speaking only when necessary or to exchange a quick word. The trading occurred every black moon-or the last day of each month. The most popular group was the Death Angels. They could kill almost anything and they prided themselves on it. Every story they said was a story about them killing a rabid beast or a huge monster.

The most successful group was Tessa's group because they knew that there were beasts-supernatural beasts-vampires or werewolves. They lived deep in the woods and despite old myths that they could never co-exist, they live with each other in a dark city. Occasionally, one of person would go missing and Tessa's gang knew why. _The group knew they had been taken by the beasts. Sometimes they return, but they return Changed. Either they were a hybrid, a mix of vampire and werewolf, a monster or one of the other. (Vampire or Werewolf.) Either way we had to kill them because it would only cause our population to decrease. We could not risk it for the satisfaction of studying them closer and *ahem* torture. _Tessa mused, wondering what the measure of torture would be.

Tessa stumbled into the barn, gasping and cursing her luck that she had been outside when the blizzard had struck. Gabry jumped up and hugged her and asked, "What's for dinner?" A chorus of agreement came from my friends. She grinned and asked, "Did ANYONE find something for dinner?"

Another chorus met her delighted ears, this one with some cursing and swearing. She grinned even wider 'till it could've split her face in two.

"Well than, looks like we're lucky because I hit the jackpot!" Tessa brandished the cloth bag and pulled out the sandwich in all of its glory. She could see that some people were very hungry.

"So, if anyone has a knife, I'll be glad to cut it up so we can eat much more quickly than now!" Tessa sang this in a singsong tone, trying to get a knife to cut the sandwich because she was famished as well.

"I also have some money, so we can buy some coal-you know, if we manage our coal wisely, we can make the coal money last with a few extra coins!" Cheers arouse around the group and someone passed a knife up. Tessa cut it up and shared it with everybody, and luckily, there was enough for everyone to have seconds if they wanted, which of course they did. Tessa sat munching on her share and watched her group chat amiably with each other.

**Now all's said and done, who will be the first to review? please review or I might not write the chapters... :) I'm sorry, I'm vain I know that. So I'm going to upload the chapters I already wrote and after that, it's all up to you guys! And if you review, you're the most awesome and best person in the world! ;)**


End file.
